


Green eyed

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecure Derek, Insecure Stiles, Jealous Stiles, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a bit jealous after an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green eyed

”You are such an ass!” Stiles snaps aggressively stomping to his bed and dramatically gets under the covers showing his back to his boyfriend that sighs exasperated and closes the bedroom door as he follows his unreasonable boyfriend. His eyes glance quickly around the room for any new changes, the werewolf lore are still pasted on the wall by Stiles computer with books all over the place.

”Stiles…”

”No! Don’t talk to me!” 

”I had…”

”Shut up!” Stiles growls low in his throat and snaps that he should leave, he knows he’s probably overreacting… but he’s not. He didn’t even know what Derek saw in him he was scrawny and was too spazy he knew that, heck they didn’t even have sex yet. Not that he didn’t want to but Derek muttered something about him being too young and not ready. So yeah, after a year with an overly hot boyfriend he found himself jealous as soon as Derek flashed those rare smiles at someone.

”I only flirted with her because I had too.” Derek offered bored as he dropped on his bed with a another sigh that told him that he was close to get pissed off at him so Stiles snapped his jaw shut too kept himself from speaking. There was complete silence for like twenty minutes until Derek froze his anger quickly vanishing as he heard Stiles sniff. ”Are you crying?” he asks as soft as he can his hand reaching for Stiles shoulder that brush him off.

”I’m sleeping go away.” The obvious lie makes him growly slightly as he could not stand lies especially from Stiles.

”Oh okay.” He plays along laying down on the bed.

”Go away.” Stiles almost hiccups out wiping his eyes quickly.

”Schhhh I’m sleeping.” He tries to ignore the burn in his stomach as Stiles breathes out shaky trying to keep himself from hearing that he was crying, his body shaking. Derek moved quickly hugging the younger boy close to him he kissed him softly behind his neck. ”I love you.” He murmurs he knows he should say it more often he thinks in the year they had been together he only said it four times two of the times Stiles had forced him to say it. He had ignored it at the time how Stiles just looked sad after then laughed it away or even cracked a joke. He could smell his boyfriends insecurity. He should do something but the past hunted him. Soon Stiles would find someone else who could love him in the way he deserved he never wanted Stiles to accuse him from taking something from him. Or tell him that he was his biggest mistake. So before that happened he selfishly clung to the boy.

”Wha?”

”You heard me.” He says a bit more sternly, ”Stiles, don’t cry. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have flirted with the deputy… even if it was the easiest way to sneak you past without danger… and how…”

”I get it.”

”Do you?”

”Of course.” Stiles lies he bites his lip holding himself together, ”but… if you wanted to, she wouldn’t mind if you asked her out…” Stiles wipes his eyes quickly ignoring the pain in his heart.

”Why would I do that? I’m with you.”

”You don’t have to be. I mean… I know you don’t actually love me. I… I don’t even know why you’re even with me.” Stiles admits he jumps at Derek’s low dangerous growl he turns as Derek gets up breathing heavily as he’s trying to calm himself. ”Derek…”

”SHUT UP! Do not SPEAK! Not NOW!” Derek snarls at him pacing his neck cracking to each side his fists clenched Stiles sits up feeling stupid he should just have kept his mouth shut. But seeing Derek with such a beautiful girl was not like the other times when they went out and girls just threw themselves at the alpha. No, this felt different because Derek didn’t fake smile he actually smiled when she touched his arm.

”Sorry.”

”What do you exactly want from me Stiles?” Derek asked him suddenly very calm, ”tell me.” Stiles shrugged. He kneeled in front of him stroking his cheek. ”I’m sorry if I made you feel like I don’t love you. I do. Really. Don’t cry Stiles. Please?” Stiles nods hugging Derek close breathing his scent as Derek draws him closer to him the bedroom open.

”Son?” his father questions worriedly walking forward to him.

”I’m fine.” He looks at his father that looks at him in anguish, ”I am.” He promises his father looks at Derek suspicious ”its stupid dad.” He pushes his father raises his eyebrow at him as Derek pulls away standing up. ”I got jealous.” He admits finally when his father refuses to leave the subject it makes his father look skeptic at him.

”Jealous?”

”Mmm” his father shakes his head at him and leaves them alone but not before saying.

”Derek you have ten minutes before curfew.”

”Yes sir.” Derek promises he does respect his fathers rules to a point that its annoying but Stiles doesn’t say anything he just looks at Derek that looks at him sad.

”I’m sorry.”

”Its fine Stiles. You're young.” Stiles ignores that and looks away. ”I mean… you are young, I’m your first boyfriend you perhaps want to… consider me as you practice.” He offers it makes Stiles sick to his stomach.

”How could you even suggest such a thing? I love you. Truly love you. Leave! I… I can’t look at you right now.” Derek sighs and pulls him to a soft kiss and murmurs.

”I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it… Stiles.”

”I get it.” he says sighing, ”we’re tired we’ll talk tomorrow.”

”Just so you understand, I will be with only you as long as you’ll have me.” Derek says honestly it makes Stiles blink owlishly at him then smiles wide, wider then than he thought his mouth could handle.

”Then it will be forever.” He ignores the cheesy line but it makes Derek smile wide looking at him with soft eyes that radiates nothing but love and Stiles feels stupid for ever being jealous of a stupid smile when he had this. He hurries to Derek bringing him to a passionate kiss they only break apart when his father comes.

”Hey, hey hey! Your ten minutes are up and leave through the door thanks.” John chuckles as he nudges a smiling dazed Derek out the door he shakes his head at his sons beaming face he wondered how his son even could be jealous didn’t he see how much Derek loved him? He should keep his mouth shut but he says. ”He truly loves you son.” it makes Stile flush happily and John hugs his son leaving him in his bedroom alone. He really should nail that window shut.


End file.
